creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheLadyOfTheWiki
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Smiley Suicide page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. You can also read some of the best stories our wiki has to offer by checking out Suggested Reading. Finally, you can check out stories written by authors of the wiki in User Stories. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 05:49, January 20, 2020 (UTC) Some Advice I saw your Just The Way I Am page, and I have a little bit of advice to offer that I hope you find helpful. You started with by saying you have OCD. I'm not sure if that is true or not because self-diagnosis is a popular, but if it is true (and I'm assuming in good faith that it is), then I suggest you seek help. There are treatments out there. I advise against telling strangers online about it. There are a lot of people who fake mental illnesses and disorders, so in turn there are many people who will think you are making it up. I'm sorry to hear about your missing your talent show, but at least there is always next year. Life is full of losses, gaines, and chance taking. Take what time is left until the next one to practice to get better. As for your friends, it is good that you have people to hang around. I'm not sure what you mean when you say you "become a different person" when you talk to your friends, but if that means you aren't being yourself, then I suggest you make a different group of friends. If they can't accept you for who you are, then they aren't truly your friends. Find people you can be yourself around. When you say that you want to "live a perfect fantasy life knowing that I don't need to hurt myself" that raises some alarms that you are self harming, which is something you should not be doing. Try to find better ways of coping with your problems. There could be serious consequences if you get caught self harming. "Knowing that nobody, well nobody cares about who I am. They just are nice to me." If they didn't care about you they wouldn't be nice to you. Some people have a hard time feeling loved by those around them. If they don't treat you badly, then that is probably a sign they genuinely do care about you. As for your wanting the world to just go away, everyone feels that from time to time. Life is full of hardships, and some of them cannot be helped no matter what. The best thing to do is try to seek help and try to turn your life around. I know it is harder than it sounds, but it's really all you can do. Ned Wolfkin. (talk) 07:17, January 20, 2020 (UTC) HopelessNightOwl (talk) 07:18, January 20, 2020 (UTC) Blanking Please don't blank your talk page or remove messages, it is against the rules. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 07:10, January 21, 2020 (UTC)